


(with you, i'm) complete

by myflower



Category: BTOB
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, First Meeting, Firsts, I got bored, M/M, i also love ilsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: every time hyunsik saw ilhoon smile, his mood would boost immediately.ilhoon seemed to have this sort of effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heY i wrote this all today.  
> it was a mess  
> but i think its okay now? better than my other ilsik fic definitely.  
> enjoy. i love this otp sm i hope you do too !  
> :)

It was two months into training at Cube Entertainment when Hyunsik officially met Ilhoon.

One was walking into a practice room, the other out, and they bumped shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunsik apologized, quickly bowing at the nameless other.

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled and nodded at Hyunsik.

“Nice to meet you, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever met you yet, but I’ve seen you around. I’m Lim Hyunsik.” He repeated the bowing action.

“Jung Ilhoon, nice to meet you as well,” Ilhoon returned the bow, and as he straightened his posture, he said, “You’re very easy on the eyes. I hope I see you around more.”

Hyunsik didn’t respond, because to that, he had no clue how to. He only nodded and bowed yet again, mumbling a quiet, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

The two found out six months later they would be put in a five-member team together to work towards debut.

They hadn’t talked much that since they first met, only saying hello when they passed each other, or if they happened to be in the same room, only keep the subject on training. Through that, though, Hyunsik found out that Ilhoon was a singer and a rapper, but preferred the latter. He wasn’t the greatest dancer, too, but he could do it very well if he was good at the choreography.

Hyunsik, on the other hand, was just a singer that could rap (but didn’t really enjoy the rapping as much as the singing), a skilled guitar and piano player, and an amazing dancer. There would be times he would glance in the mirror while he was dancing to see Ilhoon watching him closely. It made him feel pleased knowing he was showing off, impressing Ilhoon with his talents. It was more than a compliment to Hyunsik to have Ilhoon’s attention like that.

They’d also found out, in the short amount of time they spent together, that Ilhoon is the younger of them, so Hyunsik’s taken a liking to talking informally to him. Up until this point, he’d only been around older trainees, Eunkwang and Minhyuk, so it made him feel better to have someone younger than him.

So when they realized they would be debuting together, due to Cube’s determination and organization, they were both fairly satisfied.

“Hyung, I’m excited,” Ilhoon told him after the meeting with their company, “I really didn’t think I’d get to debut! I thought I’d stay a trainee for a longer time than I’ve been one. I feel really lucky.”

“I’m excited too, Ilhoon-ah, and I feel that luck too. Let’s just hope it continues to stay on our side.”

 

* * *

Member changes happened, and it threw off the groove of the group multiple times, but as they became seven, Hyunsik and Ilhoon both found themselves garnering more and more excitement for debut. They were told that it would occur in March, and that over the next few months they were to practice for however long necessary. Hyunsik took to learning new choreography and improving his vocals, Ilhoon learned the choreography alongside the older to try and improve any skill he had in dancing, and he would go to practice his rapping with Minhyuk, Donggeun, and a vocal coach every day. 

A month and a half before debut, they went into the studio to record their debut album, and proceeded in the weeks after to meet with a choreographer and practice before they would film their music video.   
Every time they worked on the choreography, they naturally became more in sync as a whole group. It was easy to tell, though, that Hyunsik was far more advanced in the field than the other members, as he had down every move perfectly within the first week of it being finalized.

Hyunsik hadn’t meant for it to happen like that, but it did, and it only left him to help the group work through the kinks in the dance.

One night after practice, Ilhoon told the group that he was going to stay late to practice more, when it was already 1 a.m.. That didn’t bother anyone except for Eunkwang and Hyunsik. Eunkwang, naturally, because he was the oldest and the foreseen leader; Hyunsik, because more and more he was finding himself concerned with Ilhoon, in even the weirdest ways.

“You sure you’ll be okay, Ilhoon-ah?” Eunkwang asked. Ilhoon only nodded and proceeded to turn around and walk toward the speaker and the mp3 player they use for practice.

Hyunsik felt an arm on his shoulder and heard Eunkwang speaking to him in an unusually small voice, “You’ve got him, right, Hyunsik-ah?”

“Absolutely. Don’t worry, we’ll both get back to the dorm safe. Go sleep, hyung.” Hyunsik affirmed. Eunkwang smiled at him and left the room quickly.

Hyunsik sat himself on one side of the practice room, studying Ilhoon as he ran through their “Insane” choreo twice more. He’d really improved a lot in the short time they’ve been a group, and it made Hyunsik proud to watch Ilhoon doing so well. He did the choreography perfectly the second time around, but he still seemed frustrated with himself for some reason that Hyunsik was bothered that he couldn’t recognize.

“Ilhoon, are you okay?” Hyunsik asked from across the room. The younger turned to look at him quickly and immediately threw his head down and away. “Seriously, are you? I’m worried.”

“Honestly, no, and I don’t know what to do.” He said, just loud enough for Hyunsik to hear.

He felt even more confused. “About what?”

Ilhoon looked at Hyunsik one more time, shaking his head as they make eye contact. Hyunsik felt desperate to know what was going on Ilhoon’s mind, because if it was getting to his motivation and work ethic, it really needed to be addressed.

The younger looked as if he was about to say something, his mouth gaping and eyes searching, but he stood and said nothing. He seemed really upset, and it seriously was bothering Hyunsik.

“It’s okay if you can’t talk about it now, but we do need to talk about it eventually, Ilhoonie.”

Ilhoon put his head down and sighed. Hyunsik got up and walked over to Ilhoon and put his arm around his shoulder, saying, “C’mon, Hoonie, let’s get back to the dorm.”

 

* * *

 

Months passed after their debut before they started working on new songs and choreography. The comeback song they’d prepared was incredibly upbeat and fun to work with; all of the members loved it.

The thing about it, too, was that its lyrics were so subtle in mentioning things related to sex and sexual actions. So subtle that mentioning they were sexual would garner you weird looks, but clear enough that everyone knew what it did mean. They all loved it, it gave them an eccentric feel, made all of the members’ egos boost.

Not only did they have WOW’s lyrics to help with that, but Hyunsik and Ilhoon had a move in their non-title song “I Only Know Love” that could be absolutely considered sexy if they wanted to make it that way. It was a smooth transition between their two parts in the song, Hyunsik grabbing Ilhoon’s hand and pulling him into either their foreheads touching, Hyunsik dipping Ilhoon, or them turning around in such a manner that their lips would be just centimeters away, and it was very fitting to the lyrics Hyunsik would sing at that point.

Hyunsik loved it.

Ilhoon was very skeptical about it at first, though, and only proceeded to do it because of the transition in the choreography fitting perfectly. It took them so many tries to get it right.

And as promotions started, they would perform the song along with WOW, giving their best every time. In every performance, though, Hyunsik would change up the way he turns Ilhoon (only the ways that they practiced), and once or twice they’d gotten way too close, so much that Hyunsik could feel Ilhoon’s breath, heavy and hot on his lips. There’s been too many times that Hyunsik has wanted to close the distance, but hasn’t felt the motivation or want to, considering their public appearance and the lack of his sexual preference being available to anyone besides himself.

God, the thought of Ilhoon’s lips on Hyunsik’s set the older completely off. He hated that he felt like this, but couldn’t help it.

As they began walking off stage after finishing yet another performance, Ilhoon immediately jumped to wrap an arm around Hyunsik’s shoulder. “You did really great today, hyung.”

“Thanks, Hoonie. You did too,” Hyunsik replied.

“I have a question.” Ilhoon said out of the blue.

Hyunsik looked at him curiously. “Hm?”

“I want to know if when we get a new dorm and actually have separate rooms, do you want to be my roommate?”

Hyunsik was shocked for a moment, considering the thought has never even crossed his mind before that moment. But he jumped the gun and immediately nodded, “Of course, Hoonie, I’d love to.”

“Awesome!” Ilhoon yelled happily, and ran off ahead of him, leaving Hyunsik laughing and smiling. Ilhoon reached Sungjae and Donggeun and quickly turned his head to smile at Hyunsik again.

Today was a really good day, Hyunsik decided. Not only did he earn a compliment from Ilhoon, he got a confirmation of the feeling that there was something between them, and he recieved a beautiful smile, one of the most beautiful he’d ever seen, one he could look at forever if he was allowed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, your contacts look  _ really  _ cool.”

Hyunsik turned his attention to Ilhoon, barely catching what he said. Hyunsik didn’t ask him to repeat it, though: he heard “really cool,” and Ilhoon was staring directly into his eyes, so he assumed the younger was talking about his contacts. They really were cool, but Ilhoon’s were better. Instead of a set of pale blue ones, like Hyunsik’s, that were only visible if he opened his eyes enough, Ilhoon had one eye a static bright yellow and the other an enticing light blue. It would look incredible once they stepped out on stage and the lights for their performance started moving. 

“Thanks, Hoonie,” Hyunsik said, reaching out to ruffle Ilhoon’s hair. The stylist nearby swatted his hand away, though, a surefire way to tell him no. It’s hard to _ not  _ touch Ilhoon when given permission, Hyunsik’s found out, even such permission that’s extremely indirect. It’s hard to not touch him in general, but he holds off for the benefit of himself and Ilhoon. It would become awkward if there was not some sort of precedence that allowed one to reach for the other. Hyunsik sighed, and looked straight at Ilhoon, “Yours are cooler, though.”

“But yours fit you better. You look really good with the blond hair and blue contacts, they compliment each other well.” Ilhoon smiled. Hyunsik let a smile tug at the edge of his lips and looked down, as if to hide it. “And I like your smile, hyung.”

Hyunsik pretended he couldn’t hear that last comment, but he continued smiling anyway.

Ilhoon gleamed toward him.

Hyunsik, in that moment, admitted to himself that he was definitely in love with Jung Ilhoon.

 

* * *

 

 

The night that Thriller promotions ended, when they reached their dorm, Ilhoon asked Hyunsik to meet him in their group’s bedroom. Naturally, he did as asked. He would do almost anything for Ilhoon,  no matter how simple or complex.

So they sat on Hyunsik’s lower bunk bed, just looking at one another before Ilhoon spoke up, serious in his tone and appearance.

“You’re wondering why I wanted to talk to you, right?”

Hyunsik nodded, and smiled at Ilhoon a bit, to ease any tension he might be feeling. He wanted to be a source of happiness for him. He felt so fond of the younger, so in love with him; he’d learned to accept it through time, and it drove him crazy that he couldn’t do anything about it except show every inch of kindness he could.

Ilhoon sighed, “Do you like me, hyung?”

Hyunsik’s smile fell in a second.

“Do you?” Ilhoon asked again.

Hyunsik bit his lip and looked down for a moment, slowly nodding his head, and pulled his gaze back up to meet Ilhoon’s, still nodding.

Ilhoon exhaled and pulled himself closer to Hyunsik, and stared deeply into his eyes, “You’re sure, hyung?” Ilhoon asked again. Hyunsik inhaled sharply as he felt Ilhoon’s hot breath on his lips. Hyunsik eagerly nodded, and within the second Ilhoon’s lips were on his.

It was sweeter than what Hyunsik had ever imagined; their lips fit each other so perfectly, Ilhoon was so eager and it was so messy, but nonetheless sweet, and  _ so  _ hot. It made Hyunsik want more, more, so much more, but Ilhoon pulled away. Hyunsik didn’t try his luck for more, though. He didn’t want Ilhoon to be uncomfortable.

They stared at each other for a moment, processing all of their unsaid feelings, before Ilhoon quickly dove in again for a second round. Their lips pressed together in a softer way than the kiss before, and Ilhoon moved to position himself on Hyunsik’s lap, lips only disconnecting for short seconds before meeting once more. The pressure was more than definitely turning Hyunsik on, having the younger man right on top of him, pressing down on his crotch, it was slowly making him feel restless and wanting so much more than what he was getting; he knew he’d have to take care of himself later in the shower because there was no way Ilhoon would want to go all the way, plus, they were in a bedroom shared by their whole group. None of that is happening.

Maybe, though, that was the reason Ilhoon suggested they’d become roommates in the future. Not just because they both loved composing and would exchange their ideas in that format.

Maybe, just maybe.

Hyunsik grinned into the kiss. Ilhoon did as well.

He was more than sure of it now. Lim Hyunsik did love Jung Ilhoon.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed!~<3


End file.
